Joe Gibken
"GokaiBlue!" Joe Gibken is the second-in-command of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Biography Joe was once a member of the Zangyack's Imperial Special Forces, but when he was instructed to kill a group of captive children on his first mission, he refused and was imprisoned for attacking his superior officers while having their prisoners escape, only managing to escape thanks to the apparent sacrifice of his friend Sid. While on the run with a 1,000,000 bounty on his head, unable to settle anywhere in one place due to the tracking collar on him, Joe was saved from his executioners by Captain Marvelous, whom he vowed to follow after Captain Marvelous managed to get the collar off through painstaking effort. After discovering that Sid had not died but became Barizorg, unable to save him to his dismay, Joe realizes he had already found a new family in the form of the Gokaiger crew without realizing it, and decides to let go of his past. GokaiBlue In battle he duel-wields the GokaiSabres. Often he positions himself in-between enemies so he can battle both at once. He likes to fight with one arm behind his back occasionally. Arsenal *'Mobirates' *'GokaiBuckle' *'GokaiSabre' *'GokaiGun' *'Ranger Keys' Mecha *'GokaiJet' Transformations As a Gokaiger, GokaiBlue has access to the powers of any past ranger. While there's the obvious preference for all 35 blue rangers, he has also been seen using other color rangers' suits and powers. He's also been known to take on powers of past female blue rangers, with the suit becoming a male version of its previous design. Blue Rangers *AoRanger (Episode 1, The Flying Ghost Ship) **Goranger Hurricane *Dia Jack (Episode 6, 10, 32) **Weapons ***Big Bomber **Attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane (Team attack) ***Dengeki Kick (Team attack) *Battle France (The Flying Ghost Ship, Episode 35) **Command Bat **Penta Force *DenziBlue (Episode 8, 30) **Denzi Punch *VulShark (Episode 7) *GoggleBlue (Episode 8) **Ribbon Sparks (Team attack) *DynaBlue (Episode 11, 199 Heroes Movie, 32) **Great Explosion (Team attack) **Super Dynamite (Team attack) **New Super Dynamite (Team attack) *Blue Three (Episode 28) **Bio Team Kick (Team attack) **Bio Electron Charge (Team attack) *Change Pegasus (Episode 32, 35) **Pegasus Attack *Blue Flash (Episode 27) **Prism Shooter **Prism Ball *Blue Mask (Episode 28) **Life Aura (Team attack) *Blue Dolphin (male version) (Episode 25, 30) **Dolphin Arrow *Blue Turbo (Episode 9, 14) **Combination Attack (Team attack) *FiveBlue (199 Heroes Movie) **Weapons ***Twin Array **Attacks ***Brother Attack (Team attack) *Blue Swallow (male version) (Episode 9, 28) **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword *TriceraRanger (Episode 11, 14) **Triceralance *TenmaRanger (Episode 5, 22, 33) **Weapons ***Star Sword ***Dairen Rod ***Dairinken **Attacks ***Qi-Power Bomber (Team attack) ***Qi-Power Shot (Team attack) *NinjaBlue (Episode 21, 32) **Secret Sword Kakuremaru *OhBlue (Episode 22, 31) **Weapons ***Delta Tonfas ***Olé Bazooka **Attacks ***Lightning: Super-Power Tonfas ***Chōriki Dynamite Attack (Team attack) *Blue Racer (Episode 14) **Gokai Kurumagic Attack (Team attack) *MegaBlue (Episode 24, 34, 39) **Mega Sniper **Mega Tomahawk *GingaBlue (Episode 11, 13, 20) **Weapons ***Starbeast Sword ***Mechanical Blade Kiba - Kiba Claw **Attacks ***Pulse of the Stream ***Rapids Strike *GoBlue (Episode 23) **Weapons ***V-Lancer **Attacks ***Brothership Smash (Team attack) *TimeBlue (Episode 24, 39, 40) **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***Voltech Bazooka **Attacks ***Vector End: Beat Defender (Team attack) *GaoBlue (Episode 7, 8, 9, 33) **Shark Cutters **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword *HurricaneBlue (male version) (Episode 2, 24, 26) **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru **Attacks ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance (Team attack) *AbareBlue (Episode 22, 25, 29) **Aba Laser **Tricera Bunker **Dino Bomber *DekaBlue (Episode 2, 5, The Flying Ghost Ship, 35) **D-Sniper **D-Rod *MagiBlue (male version) (Episode 1, 3) **Weapons ***MagiPhone ***MagiStick **Attacks ***Blue Splash ***Jii Magika ***Maagi Magi Go Go Gokai (Team attack) *BoukenBlue (Episode 10, 21) **Weapons ***Blow Knuckle ***Scope Shot ***Dual Crusher **Attacks ***Knuckle Cannon *GekiBlue (Episode 7, 32, 33) **Ten-Ten Bullet **Geki Infusion (Team attack) *Go-On Blue (Episode 5, 199 Heroes Movie, 19, 36) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Garage Launcher *ShinkenBlue (Episode 1, 12, 18) **Weapons ***Hidden Disks - Twin Disk (given to him by Kaoru Shiba) ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru **Attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash (Team attack) *GoseiBlue (Episode 22) **Gosei Cards - Denfenstream **Tensouder **Seaick Bowgun Other Colors *Big One (Episode 3) **Weapons ***Big Baton **Attacks ***Big One Finish *GingaRed (StageShow) *GaoRed (Episode 2) *AbareBlack (Episode 3) **Weapons ***Dino Thruster **Attacks ***Fire Inferno *MagiShine (Episode 17) **MagiLamp Buster *BoukenRed (Stageshow, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) **Dual Crusher *GoseiRed (StageShow) *GoseiKnight (Episode 18) **Leon Laser Unique Transformations :As shown in cards, GokaiBlue, along with the other Gokaigers, can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become Gokai Blue Gold Mode. However, as it is Gai's key, GokaiBlue's Gold Mode is identical to GokaiSilver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than the past 34 Blue Rangers. *Gold Mode (Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O) Summons For attacks, GokaiBlue's been seen to somehow summon manifestations of past rangers. He is the first ever seen doing so. *Five-sword One-man Final Wave (Episode 4) ** GingaBlue ** HurricaneBlue ** MagiBlue ** ShinkenBlue ** GoseiBlue Personality A calm man, whose words are few. A compliment from this man is rare, a man with a serious personality who is hard on himself. Always training up his abilities with weapons, and never misses. Has known Marvelous the longest, and as such, he understands Marvelous the best out of the entire crew. Trivia *After escaping from Zangyack, his bounty was 1,000,000, then doubled after the Gokaigers hinder Zangyack's efforts on Earth. This is then raised even further to 4,000,000. *Joe shares a few things in common with 4 out of 5 of the other Gokaigers in terms of counterparts: **He is one of three Gokaigers to have a counterpart from all 34 past Super Sentai teams, the other two being Marvelous and Luka. **He is one of two Gokaigers to have all of their counterparts share the same color as them, the other being Marvelous. **He is one of two Gokaigers with no counterpart that was either an official or technical leader of their team, the other being Gai. **He and Ahim share the same amount of opposite gender counterparts (4). *Even though Joe is calm and serious, 12 of his counterparts (DenziBlue, Blue Three, Change Pegasus, Blue Flash, Blue Mask, TriceraRanger, TenmaRanger, NinjaBlue, OhBlue, Blue Racer, GaoBlue, and BoukenBlue) are much more lighthearted and/or childish. **His serious counterparts include Aoranger, Dia Jack, Battle France, Vul Shark, MegaBlue, TimeBlue, AbareBlue, DekaBlue, GekiBlue, and GoseiBlue. *4 of Joe's counterparts (Blue Dolphin, Blue Swallow, HurricaneBlue, and MagiBlue) were originally female. *2 Blue Rangers (Signalman and KuwagaRaiger) are not Joe's counterparts. Category:Sentai Blue Category:Rival Category:Sentai second-in-command Category:Sentai 2nd Ranger Category:Non human sentai ranger